


Snow

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Past Life Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Past Life, Alternate Universe - Roman, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Solstice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com/)

Teyrnon shook the snow from his cloak and dragged his treasures into the house. He carefully wrapped the Yule log in holly and placed it in the fireplace. He would light it that evening with the splinters they had saved from last year after Valerius had poured the wine over it. Then he took the mistletoe and nailed it to the doorways and to the head of Killian's bed to protect him from evil spirits. He smiled in satisfaction. Everything was ready for their first solstice as a family. He even had mistletoe left over to give to the General.


End file.
